Endearment
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Edea and Agnes relaxing inside a hot tub alone. [Warning: Yuri and Sexual Content.] [EdeaxAgnes]


_Author's note: Warning this story contains sexual content and yuri. Proceed with caution please.  
_

* * *

Agnes turned on the shower faucet letting the tub fill with hot water. She poured some soap making bubbles form inside the tub. She sighed and stood up from the toilet seat and began removing her clothes. She put the pile of clothes inside the dirty clothes basket. She stared at herself in the mirror seeing bite marks and closed her eyes remembering the first time she made love with Edea. Agnes was tied on the bed while Edea did her teasing. It felt good and pleasurable. Edea's body brushing against her, her passionate kisses, the feeling of her hair, her breathing, her soft touches, and everything else about her. She opened her eyes and stared at her flesh seeing her white skin. Her skin was smooth and she loved it when Edea would trace her fingertips over her soft flesh that made Agnes shiver. Edea loved her body. Agnes then turned her body and climbed inside the tub then sat down sighing. She leaned down against the tub feeling the hot water relaxing her muscles. Then she turned off the faucet. She closed her eyes and day dreamed about the first time her and Edea met when they hated each other at first. She crossed her legs and rubbed the hot water on her shoulders. She hated the fact she had to keep her love a secret or the people in Eternia would become infuriated if they found out Edea was in love with the wind vestal. Eternia's most wanted. Agnes would only come over during the night so everyone was asleep. She would wear a black cloak so she could hide her face. No one seemed to noticed she was there and she was grateful that Edea's walls were sound prove. She took a deep breath and began playing with the water waiting for Edea to arrive home. It was late at night and she wondered where Edea was. She frowned wishing Edea was here holding her in her arms. She loved her voice and the feeling of Edea's body pressed against her when they would sleep together holding hands.

* * *

Edea came inside her room and locked the door after coming back from a mission. She yawned and removed her armor putting it on her knight stand. She kicked her boots off. She turned her head noticing Agnes wasn't sleeping in bed. She turned her head back to her knight stand and removed her tunic and tossed over to the dirty clothes basket. She removed her trousers leaving her in a bikini and bra. She placed her hair bow on the desk and stretched her muscles. She turned on the lamp then walked over to the bathroom not bothering to knock. She quietly opened the door seeing Agnes relaxing inside the tub. She saw the light was off but had candles inside. The bathroom was crimson red. The candles made the bathroom a little brighter. Edea stepped inside and quietly closed the door. She lazily walked over and watched Agnes turn her head seeing a warm smile on her face. Agnes slightly blushed from Edea's appearance.

"Is there room for two?" Edea asked softly.

"Of course there is." Agnes replied smiling.

Agnes moved her legs towards her chest while Edea removed the rest of her clothing. Edea walked closer and climbed on the tub feeling the hot water relax her muscles. She played with the water trying to pop the bubbles so she could see Agnes' naked body. Agnes hugged her legs and blushed.

"Did you miss me Agnes?" Edea asked slightly spreading her legs.

"Like crazy." Agnes answered truthfully.

"You did huh?" Edea whispered. "Come here then."

Agnes nodded and moved closer to Edea. The Eternian turned Agnes' body around so her back was facing her. She moved Agnes' hair over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the wind vestal's tummy and pulled her closer to her body. Edea kissed her lover's back and pecked the tip of her nose on her back. Agnes closed her eyes and placed her hands on her lover's. The wind vestal hummed as her lover kissed her back. She felt hands moving up to her breast. Agnes slightly twitched and tilted her head. She lightly moaned once her lover squeezed them. Edea moved her lips over to her lover's neck and bit down on her sensitive flesh making her gasp. She dug her teeth into her flesh creating a bite mark. The wind vestal moaned her lover's name knowing she was creating her love mark. She already knew Edea claimed the wind vestal for herself. Edea licked and sucked on the mark until it became red. Agnes turned her body so she was facing her lover and crushed their lips together. She cupped her lover's face as their mouths moved around. Edea cupped Agnes' face and moved her hands around her hair. Their heads tilted and their mouths moved wildly. The sounds of their lips being crushed together then pulled away aroused them. Edea pulled her lover's legs over her waist. Agnes moved closer so their naked bodies touched and brushed together. She cupped her lover's face again then crushed their lips together to deepen the kiss. Edea felt herself becoming aroused. Her nipples became erect. Their bodies moved around and their breasts were crushed together. The water moved and splashed from their movements.

"I love you…." Edea breathed in between kisses.

"I love you, too…" Agnes huffed.

"Remember how we met?" Edea panted as they shared another kiss.

"Y-Yes..." Agnes said staring into her lover's eyes.

"I never thought I would fall in love with the wind vestal..." Edea shyly said turning her head away.

"I never thought I would fall for my enemy who tried to kill me..." Agnes whispered and cupped her lover's face.

"I'm sorry Agnes..." Edea said turning her head in shame. "I was brainwashed..."

"Shh..." Agnes turned Edea's face to look into her brown eyes that sparkled. "Its not your fault..."

In response, Edea pressed her lips against her lover's then moved her head down to suck on her lover's nipples. Agnes closed her eyes with her arms over Edea's head. She could feel her hair brushing over her skin. Edea bit and sucked on her pink nipples making her gasp.

"I should be on top of you…" Agnes breathed then groaned feeling teeth bite in between her nipples.

"Why's that?" Edea whispered placing kisses on her collared bone.

"Because I'm older and taller than you…" Agnes giggled poking Edea's nose.

"Older not always means wiser and taller not always means stronger." Edea smirked crawling on top of her lover.

Both females shared a passionate kiss. Edea had her arms wrapped around her torso and moved her hand along her ribs under the water. She loved Agnes' smooth skin. The bubbles had popped so Edea could see her lover's naked body. Edea reached over grabbing a wash cloth that was hanging then put some soap on. She rubbed the cloth together and moved Agnes body so her back was facing her. Edea rubbed around Agnes' shoulders and collarbone.

"Stand up Agnes." Edea ordered.

Agnes obeyed and stood up. The water dripped down from her long hair. Edea blushed from the view of her bottom and her private part. Agnes' wet body really turned Edea on. She shook her head and stood up as well. The sounds of the water dripping from their bodies became louder. She rubbed the cloth around Agnes' back then trailed down to her tummy. Agnes slightly blushed once Edea rubbed over her breast. She felt Edea kiss her neck. Edea moved her hand down lower scrubbing around her thighs. Soon, Agnes body was covered in soap. She grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on Agnes' body. The soap flowed down her body. Agnes turned around and pressed her lips against Edea's.

"I'm always protecting you." Edea smirked. "I'm the dominant one."

"Really? So you just think I'm too girly?" Agnes giggled pecking her lover's lips.

"Yes. Well, because I love being in control." Edea laughed.

"You promise to never leave me?" Agnes asked interlacing their fingers together.

"I promise. It's not like you can separate yourself from me anyways." Edea giggled.

"Ohhhh. So we're stuck together?" Agnes asked kissing her lover's wrist.

"We are and if you do escape from me, you know I will find you." Edea said whispering by her ear.

"Why don't you mark me then?" Agnes winked.

"I already marked you dozens of times." Edea said placing her hands on her breast and kissed her.

"E-Edea…"

"Hush."

Both females sat back down in the tub. Edea crushed their lips together while squeezing her lover's breast. Agnes slightly opened her mouth to moan then felt a tongue enter her mouth. Agnes battled against Edea's tongue. She felt Edea cup her face to deepen the kiss then Agnes cupped her face not letting Edea win. Their mouths moved around as their tongues battled over dominance. Edea sat up and pulled Agnes on top. Agnes sat on Edea's lap and wrapped her legs around her waist. Their bodies were pressed together and moved around for a bit making the water wave around. Drool escaped from their lips as they moaned. Agnes pushed Edea down so she was completely on top. Edea's hands roamed around her lover's body. She moved her hands over her back feeling her soft flesh. She dug her nails into her back and clawed down making Agnes gasp in the kiss. Agnes pulled away panting heavily but Edea crushed their lips back together not giving her a chance to catch her breath. Edea's hands moved to her back then rubbed her bottom. She gave it a squeeze then smacked it. Agnes immediately pulled away feeling excited.

"A little rough don't you think?" She said while panting.

"I thought you were going to prove to me that you were the dominant one?" Edea smirked.

"You know I am." Agnes smiled kissing Edea's forehead.

"We will see about that." Edea taunted and grinned.

Edea picked Agnes up and got out of the tub. She quickly dried Agnes' body then dried hers. She opened the door with one hand and gently placed Agnes on the bed. She crawled on top of Agnes and pressed their naked bodies together. Edea snuck her hand down Agnes' tummy, down her thigh, and then played with her entrance. She messed with her private part gently pinching her little bud making Agnes gasp. She rubbed her bud again then slicked two fingers inside her making Agnes cry out. Agnes tilts her head back not completely ready for the sudden movement. She felt Edea slick her fingers in and out. Agnes moved her hips to the sensation of pleasure. Edea moaned then licked her lover's neck then bit and sucked her sensitive flesh.

"You're so tight and wet…" Edea breathed by her ear.

"E-Edea…" Agnes groaned feeling her pick up the pace.

"I want you to scream my name…" Edea whispered and continued thrusting her fingers in and out. "Your voice really turns me on..."

Agnes bit her lip to prevent from moaning. She scrunched the bed sheets doing all she could to not let Edea win. Edea noticed and slicked another finger inside her creating a squishy sound.

"I want to hear your sexy voice…" Edea whispered and licked her lover's earlobe.

"There's no way that I will…" Agnes started while moving her hands on her lover's back. "Let you dominant me…"

"You lose if you scream my name…" Edea grinned as she pulled her four fingers out then shoved them back inside.

Agnes gasped feeling Edea scissoring her fingers around. It felt good. Her legs were spread apart as Edea pushed them deeper. It felt like Edea was taking her virginity for the first time. Edea pulled her fingers out then rolled Agnes on her side. Agnes looked at Edea confused. Edea pulled Agnes' leg over her shoulder and scooted closer in between her legs. Agnes scrunched the bed sheets once she felt Edea rubbing their private parts together. She moaned loudly feeling intense pleasure. Edea grinned and rubbed faster and harder. Her hands were holding Agnes' thigh. She trailed her tongue on Agnes' thigh. Agnes panted heavily feeling her body becoming hot. Sweat was appearing on her mid torso. Edea felt herself reaching her climax. She stopped what she was doing letting her bud calm down. She breathed in heavily seeing Agnes sprawled and catching her breath. Her hands were above her head with her legs spread apart. Edea stared at her body lustfully loving the way she was breathing. She sat down spreading her legs and pulled Agnes' left leg over her waist. She pulled Agnes into an embrace and wrapped her right leg over Agnes' waist. Agnes wrapped her arms around Edea's body then lightly moaned feeling their private parts pressed together.

"I love you, Agnes…" Edea whispered and licked her earlobe.

"I love you too, Edea…" Agnes moaned beneath her ear.

"Just remember, I will find you if you leave me..." Edea whispered and bit Agnes' earlobe.

In response, Agnes pressed their lips together sharing a long, passionate kiss then pulled away. Both females moved their bodies as their private parts rubbed together. Their breasts were pressed together as both females began to moan loudly. Agnes clawed Edea's back in pleasure. Both females hungrily shared another passionate kiss to block their moaning. Edea poked her tongue insides Agnes' mouth. Drool escaped their lips again as their tongues twirled around. Sweat flowed down their shoulders as their bodies continued to brush together. Both females felt a wave of pleasure going through bodies as they felt themselves reaching their climax. Both females moaned each other's names as they came. Agnes and Edea collapsed on bed panting heavily. They shared a sloppy kiss and breathed in heavily. Edea looked at Agnes' body seeing her body was covered in sweat. She loved her curves and her smooth flesh. Edea grabbed a sharpie from the desk and wrote _property of Edea_ on her thigh with a heart. She wrapped her arms around Agnes' slender waist and kissed her shoulder. Agnes held Edea's hands and sighed feeling her body pressed against her back.

"Next time, I'll try the strap-on." Edea whispered by her ear and moved her hand to grope her bottom.

"EDEA!" Agnes shouted turning her head to face her lover.

"What?" Edea grinned evilly.

"It's my turn to touch you!"

"I love you so much you sexy woman!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: My first Edea x Agnes and now, I feel weird... *faints*  
_


End file.
